Shinigami no ai
by Hikari Tanizaki
Summary: Ryoma es visitado por una chica y su gato, no son del todo normal, las chicas no pueden volar y los gatos no pueden hablar. Ryoma elije morir o encontrar un propósito para vivir RxS


**Hi-****nya**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Prince Of Tennis no me pertenecen y ****basada en**** la serie **_**Shinigami No **__**Ballad**_**, que me inspiró a escribir esto. 'NJOY!**

**Sumario: Una chica y su gato visitan a Ryoma, pero no son normales, las chicas no vuelan y los gatos no hablan. Ryoma, elije morir o buscar un propósito para vivir.**

- Blah Blah - Diálogos

Blah Blah… Narración

**§**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**§ **- Cambio de escena

_Cursiva _- Pensamientos

_**Shinigami no ai**_

Capítulo uno: "El significado de las campanas"

Una campana…

El sonido de una campana…

Ryoma hace ya tres días que escuchaba ese raro sonido, pero no era nada. Se confundía aún más y el sonido de las campanas se le hacía un poco familiar.

Todos los días era lo mismo desde que falleció su madre, se quedaba en cama o jugando tenis. Ella era hermosa, amable y todo lo que se proponía lo lograba, en realidad ella era su ejemplo a seguir, pero ya no estaba con él… ni siquiera estaba con vida. Murió atropellada por un vehículo hace un año.

- Otra vez la campana… - Murmuró Ryoma saliendo de las canchas de tenis.

- ¡Adiós O'chibi!

- Uhm - Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirigió a su casa.

**§**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**§**

- ¡Ah, mira Kusho-chan, allí está! - Exclamó alegre una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en dos trenzas, el color de sus ojos eran rojos, vestía un extraño vestido blanco con bellos bordados y una espada curva, pero poseía una extraña aura blanca alrededor de su cuerpo y espada.

- Ya lo vi, Sakuno - Dijo desanimado un gato negro, un gato anormal, pues los gatos no hablan, tampoco tienen alas. Sus alas eran rojas como la sangre y en su cuello tenía una campanita de color blanco.

- ¡Vamos!

**§**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**§**

- ¡Oye¿No quieres jugar un partido? - Preguntó Nanjiroh leyendo uno de sus "Periódicos".

- No - Respondió Ryoma caminando hasta su habitación sin expresión alguna.

- Tsk…

Se encerró en su cuarto y se desplomó en la cama, era lo que hacía habitualmente. Permanecía horas y horas mirando al techo, el dolor que sentía de verdad era profundo¡¿Por qué demonios se fue?! Ella era la amabilidad personificada… Nadie podría nunca reemplazarla, nunca. Con su madre se fue parte de él que jamás volvería a menos que él fuera con ella… a dormir en un profundo sueño con la persona que lo cuido todos estos años sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre regalándole una cálida sonrisa, sólo a él.

Y va otra vez. El sonido de la campana se oía aún más fuerte, Ryoma se levantó y un agujero sombrío apareció frente a él, haciéndolo caer, nuevamente, en la cama; pero se impresionó aún más al ver que de aquella sombra se desprendía una luz brillante, que se fue apagando mostrando, así, a una hermosa chica.

- ¿Qué dem…?

- E-Etto… - Musitó Sakuno jugueteando con sus dedos, lo miró y se dispuso a salir, pero Ryoma le sujetó de la mano, ella se soltó rápidamente del agarre y se sonrojó fuertemente.

- ¿Quién eres?

- S-Soy una Shinigami.

- ¿Shinigami?

- Aquel que trae muerte a otros - Respondió con tristeza y al ver la cara interrogativa del chico volvió a sonrojarse - En otras palabras, tomo la vida de los demás.

- ¿Eres la de la campana?

- No, ese soy yo¡Kusho! - Interfirió el gato.

- Eh, sí, yo soy la de la campana.

- Tú - Se levantó de la cama en dirección a ella, esta ultima se extrañó un poco - Tú eres la que estaba en el hospital… ese día te veías muy seria Y…

**Flashback****Ryoma's**** POV)**

Sakuno apareció en aquel agujero negro y su expresión era seria, se veía imponente.

- Me llevaré el alma de tu madre.

- ¿Qué estupidez dices? - Me molestó su estúpido comentario¿Quién era ella? Sólo había salido de esa cosa. (Entiéndase agujero) - ¡No lo harás…! Llévame a mí con ella.

- No puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Tú tienes que vivir tu propia vida.

**Fin Flashback**

- … También te llevaste a mi madre.

- ¿huh? Pues… eso… yo tenía que hacerlo.

- … - La miró seriamente algo enojado, pero… Después de todo no era su culpa, era culpa del estúpido ebrio que manejaba el tonto vehículo - No importa.

- H-Hai…

**Flashback (****Sakuno's**** POV)**

Después de llevarme el alma de esa persona me senté al lado de Kusho, que estaba en el tejado de una casa y lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero… yo no quería llorar.

- ¡Oye! Hm, eres una cría.

- Las personas muertas no pueden llorar así que… yo lo hago por ellas.

Es horrible ser una Shinigami… es como si fuera una asesina, seguramente todas esas personas a las que les arrebato a sus seres queridos me odian. Me gustaría ser una humana… a veces no dicen las cosas que sienten y lo hacen más difícil, pero aún así me gustaría ser como ellos, poder tener una familia a la cual querer y sentir todo lo que sienten ellos… siempre me he encontrado diferente, no soy como las otras Shinigamis. Soy diferente.

**Fin Flashback**

- Pues… llévame enseguida, no vale la pena estar aquí.

- ¿Eh? Pero, mou… - Estaba decepcionada, pues no era eso lo que ella quería - ¿No prefieres vivir tus últimos días al maximo?

- Te dije que no vale la pena.

- ¡Sakuno! Ya interferiste bastante en su vida.

- Ryoma-kun, escucha, cuando un alma que llevamos piensa demasiado en algo no puede estar feliz, aún en el cielo se sentirá angustiada - Dicho esto se adentró en el oscuro agujero.

- Sakuno… - Murmuró Ryoma cayendo en la cama. _¿Qué habrá querido decir? Un momento¿Cómo sabe mi nombre…¿Ryoma-kun?_

_**To**____**be**__** continuará…**_

**eSpero**** que ****leS**** haya gustado!**

**Ryoma: …**

**Hikari: Estas callado¿Qué te pasa calabaza?**

**Ryoma: no quiero morir, mejor me ****cayo**

**Emina: Idiota ¬¬ eres el protagonista ¿cómo vas a morir?**

**Hikari: ****Oee****Goku**** se murió y era el protagonista**

**Ryoma: ****x.x**

**Hikari: Oh! Tendré que hacerle respiración boca a boca**

**Ryoma: ****coff****coff****olvidalo****toy**** bien**

**Emina: ¬¬ estás segura de ****ke**** publicarás a tiempo**

**Hikari: T-T ****shi**

**No los ****kiere**

**Hikari Tanizaki**

**Más conocida como… Heidy D:**


End file.
